Contaminated water is generated by a wide variety of diverse processes which generally include rain from stormy weather contacting raw wastes or by ground water flowing through contaminated soil at uncontrolled waste sites. Normally, the occurrence of such polluted water requires treatment to render the pollutants harmless or to remove the pollutants prior to release of the water back into the environment. Previously, this has been accomplished by transporting the contaminated water offsite to a commercial treatment facility or treating onsite using mobile treatment apparatus. Onsite treatment provides several important advantages when compared with offsite treatment. Onsite cleanup of contaminated water eliminates the significant cost of waste water transportation. Treatment onsite can be initiated by direct and timely treatment of the contaminated water or by a mobile treatment plant. Direct control over treatment and disposal of waste water by-products is maintained when processing is handled onsite. The subject invention relates to onsite treatment of contaminated soil environments which expedite treatment of contaminants without costly soil removal or contaminated water transport from the site.